christicastfandomcom-20200215-history
Pieter Brueghel the Elder
'' (c. 1558)]] Pieter Brueghel the Elder (c. 1525 – 9 September 1569) was a Dutch or Flemish Renaissance painter and printmaker. He is known for his landscapes and peasant scenes. He is nicknamed 'Peasant Bruegel' to distinguish him from other members of the Brueghel family. But he is the most famous of them and therefore in most of the cases when someone speaks of "Brueghel" he thinks of him. From 1559 he dropped the 'h' from his name and started signing his paintings as Bruegel. Life There are records that he was born in Breda, Netherlands, but it is uncertain whether the Dutch town of Breda or the Belgian town of Bree, called Breda in Latin, is meant. He was the son of a peasant living in the village of Breughel. Style In Bruegel's later years he painted in a simpler style than the Italian art in his time. The most obvious influence on his art is the older Dutch master Hieronymus Bosch. Themes Bruegel specialized in landscapes populated by peasants. He is often credited as being the first Western painter to paint landscapes for their own sake. He showed the rituals of village life—including agriculture, hunts, meals, festivals, dances, and games. These show the folk culture of 16th century life. Some of his Paintings File:Pieter Bruegel the Elder - The Tower of Babel (Vienna) - Google Art Project - edited.jpg|''The Tower of Babel'', 1563, oil on board File:Pieter Bruegel the Elder - Peasant Wedding - Google Art Project.jpg|''The Peasant Wedding'', 1568, Kunsthistorisches Museum, Vienna file:Pieter Bruegel d. Ä. 031.jpg|Naval Battle in the Gulf of Naples'', 1560, Galleria Doria-Pamphili, Rome file:Pieter Bruegel the Elder - The Fall of the Rebel Angels - Google Art Project.jpg|The Fall of the Rebel Angels'', 1562, Royal Museums of Fine Arts of Belgium, Brussels file:Bruegel_d._Ä.,_Pieter_-_Tower_of_Babel_-_Museum_Boijmans_Van_Beuningen_Rotterdam.jpg|The "Little" Tower of Babel'', c. 1563, Museum Boymans-van Beuningen, Rotterdam file:Pieter Bruegel d. Ä. 007.jpg|The Procession to Calvary'', 1564, Kunsthistorisches Museum, Vienna file:Pieter Brueghel der Jüngere - Bethlehemitische Kindermord.jpg|Massacre of the Innocents'', c. 1565, versions Royal Collection, Kunsthistorisches Museum, Vienna, and London art market (2007) file:Pieter Bruegel d. Ä. 041b.jpg|Children's Games'', 1560, Kunsthistorisches Museum, Vienna file:Pieter Bruegel the Elder - The Land of Cockaigne.JPG|The Land of Cockaigne/Land Of Milk And Honey'', 1567, Alte Pinakothek, Munich file:Pieter Bruegel d. Ä. 014.jpg|The Peasant Dance'', 1568, Kunsthistorisches Museum, Vienna file:Pieter Bruegel d. Ä. 024.jpg|The Beggars'', 1568, Louvre, Paris file:Pieter_brueghel_the_elder-children_playing-detail.jpeg|A detail of Children's Games (1560) *''Winter Landscape with a Bird Trap'', 1565, Bruxelles, Koninklijke Musea voor Schone Kunsten van Belgie, inv. 8724 * The Peasant and the Nest Robber, 1568, Kunsthistorisches Museum, Vienna * The Three Soldiers, 1568, Frick Collection, New York City * Conversion Of Paul, 1567, Kunsthistorishes Museum, Vienna * The Storm at Sea, an unfinished work, probably Bruegel's last painting. Other websites * Biography at the Web Gallery of Art * Pieter Bruegel the Elder at Olga's Gallery * Pieter Bruegel the Elder in the "A World History of Art" * Complete list of paintings. Includes all of the 100 proverbs from the painting, with explanation (in French). * www.all-art.org/early_renaissance About Pieter Brueghel the Elder * Timken Museum of Art's "Parable of the Sower" by Pieter Bruegel the Elder Category:1520s births Category:1569 deaths Category:Flemish painters Category:Dutch painters